Caspian
Caspian is a Pokemon who has quite a history with Queen. No one but he knows how old he is, but when she was a Brionne, Queen managed to save Caspian from a perilous situation. This has caused Caspian and she to grow a strong friendship and bond. Once Queen became ruler of the Water Kingdom, Caspian swore to provide his protection to her, her people, and the kingdom for the rest of his life. Story Present Day Caspian serves as a protector of the water kingdom. Although Queen’s kingdom is already well-fortified with a strong and diverse army, Caspian is around the premises often, making sure everything is in order. He also likes to meet with Queen and discuss current events. Some might admit they’ve also seen them get rather touchy-feely at times. When the lugia is not monitoring the kingdom, he is off scanning the seas to find any sign of trouble. He either fights off Team Pyre members along the coast, deals with a water type gang, or helps out more unfortunate souls. Personality This lugia is a noble soul who is law personified. He brings justice to those who have done wrong and purifies those places in the sea that have been polluted by humans. Caspian is loved by many Pokemon both in the sea and on land, known for his willingness to help, though he is not gullible by any means. He can provide a ride to those who are lost or hurt. He is oftentimes with a serious demeanor, but he is certainly of a tender heart, especially for the unfortunate or those he greatly respects like Queen. He is respectful by default, but one wrong act could cause him to lecture as a father would. Forte/Skills Caspian has great mobility in both water and air despite his size. He has a series of different beam attacks and prefers to strike from a distance because these are his most powerful skills. If the lugia has to be more physical, he uses his big bulky body to slam into the opponent. His sheer mass and size is enough to knock someone out with one hit. Caspian has a large belly and can contain an impressive amount inside of it. Like a bird, the lugia has a crop that he keeps others in when giving them a ride or a safe resting place. If he means to digest whoever is in the crop, he can squeeze them further down his tract at will. The lugia has a thick layer of blubber under his skin, giving him protection from cold waters. The blubber also grants him great defense against both physical and special attacks, including ice type attacks, which would normally be very effective against a flying type! Trivia *Caspian is named after the Caspian Sea. *Caspian is the second legendary pokemon, after Malice, to appear in Fid's pokeverse. Gallery File:Caspian and Queen.jpg|Caspian with a young Queen. Caspian Concept.jpg|Caspain's concept art. 1536769140.fidchellvore_caspianprincess.png|A young Caspian takes a young Queen back home in his belly. 1536788881.fidchellvore_caspianqueen.png|Queen and Caspian reminisce about the old times. Category:Pokemon Category:Males Category:Good Characters